Sweetheart Like You
by SheOfLittleConsistency95
Summary: Arizona and Callie meet in a clamy bar that is not Joe's and the rest goes from there... Going to be fluffy eventually... :D  First Grey's fic... Please R&R...   d- -b
1. Ch 1, Denim & Leather & Beards, Oh My!

_**So, I haven't written any fanfictions for Grey's before. And I haven't seen the latest season, but, anyway, I'm writing a 'Calzona' fic, as you may have seen... It's set after all of the Hahn stuff in Season 5, but at Arizona, if that makes any sense. If you hate it, I'll not try and write another one. I just got an idea for one and wanted to try it out... Well, if you're reading this, thanks. If you end up not liking it, I'm sorry... Oh, and I feel as if I should mention that I'm not the biggest fan of Hahn, and I'm bad with phrasing...**_

* * *

><p>Callie observed her surroundings; a dark, moist bar, most of the people in it looking like they could snap at any moment and kill someone. This bar was no <em>Joe's<em>, but just for tonight, it would have to do. Too much had been going on in her personal and work life lately, such as her ex-husband George cheating on her with none other than Izzie Stevens, and her girlfriend, Erica, suddenly breaking things off between them. She could usually keep a suitable 'game face' on, and deal with having to be around those who would try and comfort her, but tonight... Tonight she just could not handle anymore of the crap. She needed to feel like shit, she needed to turn red with anger, and she needed not to be consoled. She needed to be where nobody had any expectations, and she could just live, and think, in the moment. In other words, the clamy bar was her newfound, but temporary, oasis.

She ordered another drink from the bartender, and as she drank it, she analyzed the rest of the crowd. Most of that night's customers had denim and leather outfits. One man had particularly interesting facial hair, or just hair in general; he looked like Leon Russell. She chuckled at this thought. Could it be possible that one man could have such awesome hair? She could tell that the alcohol was getting to her; she was laughing at big, scary biker mens' appearances, not caring about the consequences. She continued to look around the place. A woman, sitting a few tables away from the Leon look-alike, was chugging down drinks rather rapidly. She had sad eyes, so who could blame her for indulging?

The woman with the sad eyes brought Callie back to her situation. She didn't have the worst life ever; she was brought up priviliged, went to the finest schools her father could afford, and she had loved many people. But love, love is what brought her such great pain, made her feel so self-conscious, since she had not yet struck gold in the field. Was it her looks, her attitude that made George cheat on her? Was she not pretty enough? Boring? Then her mind went to Hahn. That bitch was crazy. But Hahn had helped her to discover more about herself, opened her dating prefrences up to another gender. But now that Callie's prefrence was not limited to only men, she found it ironic that she was still so lonely.

Her phone begun to buzz as she finished her drink and ordered a new one. It was Mark. He'd helped her through a lot of personal matters, but she just couldn't bring herself to answer tonight. She pressed the ignore button.

The bartender handed her the refreshed drink, and Callie had just finished gulping it down when a woman, who had apparently remained hidden among the leathery crowd, despite her bright blue shirt, took a seat a few barstools away, and ordered a Smirnoff. Her blonde hair shimmered in the dim lights of the bar, and while she waited for her drink, she started to look around. She skimmed her right first, which proved to have nothing that could hold her attention. Moments later, she looked to her left. She instanly saw a young woman, around her age, with brown hair, and sad eyes, but yet still innocent. Her blue eyes locked with the brown eyes, and she couldn't look away. Not only was the woman beautiful, but her gaze was gripping and intense. The blonde, sensing attraction in the gaze, smiled and moved a couple of seats to the left, ending up by the woman.

The blonde smiled and said to the brunett, quoting a Dylan song, "What's a sweetheart like you doing in a dump like this?"

Callie's spirits were lifted a little; a beautiful woman seemed to have taken interest in her. Her confidence rose, she straightened her posture, smiled, and responded, "One could ask you the same thing..." She pasued, waiting for the blonde to provide her name.

"Arizona," she replied, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Calliope, but most people call me Callie."

Arizona's lips formed a smile upon hearing the unique name, "Well, Calliope. If you tell me your story, I'll tell you mine."

Callie couldn't resist Arizona's charm, so she motioned to the bartender for two more drinks, and suggested to the blonde, "We may need these..." She waited a moment before she began.

The two ended up staying at the bar for a few more hours, telling their stories, then proceeded to give in to their drunkeness, making cheesy jokes in general, and about the bar's other customers, and giggling like schoolgirls at them. Callie could not help but smile when she looked at Arizona; Arizona could quite possibly be just what she needed...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there's my first try at a Grey's fic... If anyone reads it, I may continue... I may continue regardless, just to humor myself... I know I don't spell very well... Thanks for putting up with it... Well, thanks for reading... Have a good week! d-_-b<strong>_


	2. Ch 2, A Memory of Three Nights Ago

**_Well, here's the second chapter... It's not very fluffy at all, but it should get fluffy in the next few chapters... I'm not always too good with spelling or characterization, so I apologize if either are a tad off... I thought, since I forgot to include the disclaimer initially, I'd put it now... I don't own anything 'Grey's'... It'd be a mess... Anyway, thank you very much to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, and set the alert and favorite thingys, or just took the time to skim. It's all appreciated... I'll shut up, and just get to the story now... :D_**

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona had been talking for hours when the bartender that had been serving them drinks all night leaned towards them. "It's closing time, ladies. You're going to have to move this elsewhere."<p>

The two women looked at eachother, both with a slightly lost expression. They had gotten so lost in eachother, that the world around them ceased to exist. Not in a purely conversational way, but also in a physical manner. Every time Arizona's hand skimmed Callie's, Callie's heart stopped, and when it started beating again, it just fluttered. It fluttered in a way that Callie had never experienced in any past romance, and in a way that, she knew, would leave her wanting more. Every time Arizona touched her shoulder after a cheesy joke when they were kneeling over laughing, Callie blushed from the electric sensation.

Breaking Callie's train of thought, Arizona said, "Well, I hope I see you around, Calliope," with a smile forming on her pink lips. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Callie's left cheek, and then proceeded to walk out the door of the bar, sighing, in a happy manner. Even after merely a few hours of being in the presence of Callie, Arizona had felt a spark that had not been ignighted for years.

As Arizona left, Callie touched her left cheek, which was blushing, feeling the spot where she was pecked, while watching the blonde walk out the door, and, sadly, probably out of her life forever.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Callie had been to the clamy bar, and, as she suspected, she had not seen or heard from the blonde again. Needless to say, she returned to being faintly grumpy. She proceeded to walk ahead from her spot in the lunch line, and ordered a stale tuna sandwich and a salad. She took a seat by Mark, who was currently reading a plastics magazine. He sat the magazine down as she picked up her sandwich.<p>

"Still bummed about that bar lady?" Mark asked, taking a bite of his sandwich, trying not to let crumbs get everywhere. Callie just kinda made a face, and he continued, trying to change the topic of conversation. "I heard that we're getting a new peds attending today... Some blonde chick from across the country." Callie nodded, scanning the lunch room, trying to find the new face. Proving to be unsuccesful, she gave up and took another bite of her salad. She listened to Mark spreading hospital gossip for about the next ten minutes, basically ingnoring him, up to the point where he stopped talking. His eyes were fairly big with surprise as they followed a blonde that was moving through the maze of tables. "Damn.''

Callie turned around to find who Mark had been looking at. As soon as she spotted the figure, her jaw dropped, and her heart started to beat a little faster. She turned back to her friend, "That's her! That's the woman I met in the clamy bar a few nights ago! What the hell is she doing here?", she said, with more excitement and surprise in her voice than any other emotions.

* * *

><p>Having faintly heard a voice that sounded familiar, Arizona searched the tables for the owner of the vocal chords. She spotted the dark, curly hair, and moments later, her eyes connected with the eyes whose gaze she had found so powerful just nights before, which caused her breath to hitch. A smile formed on her lips, and, with a twinkle in her eye, and a spring in her step, she made her way to the table where Callie could be found.<p>

"Is it okay if I sit with you two?" Arizona said, flashing a charm smile, which she had been told made her almost impossible to resist.

The two surgeons sitting at the table answered simultaneously, Mark providing a 'yeah', and Callie providing an ever so slightly bashful 'yes.' Arizona sat down, and Callie eagerly questioned, "Arizona! What're you doing here?"

"I work here now, Calliope. I'm Seattle Grace's new peds attending."

"That's great!" Callie chimed, before taking a swig from her water bottle. She grinned as she figured, to herself, that she now had more to motivate her to come into work everyday, with a smile on her face.

Mark stood up and said, in his rough voice, "Well, I guess I'll leave you ladies alone."

The women chatted for a few moments, until Callie remembered her scheduled surgery and excused herself from the conversation. As she walked away, she could feel Arizona's eyes all over her body. A smirk formed on her face, and she felt ready to kick any surgery's ass.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, there was the second chapter... Hope it wasn't too bad... I'm hoping to get them in a date-like situation in one of the next few chapters... Hope you could bear it! I'll try and update soon! Thank you if you read this! Please review... or something! :D Have a good remainder of the week! (In case I don't update before that point in time...) d-_-b<em>**


	3. Chapter 3, First Date

_**So, here's the next chapter... I'm just gonna go ahead and warn people that I have never been in any time of dating/romantic situation... just kinda young... Anyway, I said that to imply that any interaction they have romantically may not seem like a normal relationship, because I don't know how all of that stuff goes... That's why they didn't exchange phone numbers or emails or anything like that... It just didn't cross my mind... Sorry if it's not too realistic. And… It's kinda cheesy… I just started thinking about the commercial Liz did in 30 Rock… Well, I'll go ahead and continue with the chapter... Hope it's bearable, and even the slightest bit realistic...**_

* * *

><p>Callie snapped off the bloody rubber gloves that she had been using during surgery, and threw them into the wastebasket, with a smirk accompanying her face. She had totally rocked all the surgeries that she had performed that day, and, now, she was finally free to go home. She practically skipped along to her cubby, looking forward to a night off. She had barely pushed open the door when she stopped, her breath taken away from the sight in front of her. Arizona was shrugging off her scrubs, exposing her bare skin, unknowingly, to Callie. Callie, wanting to kick herself afterwards, coughed quietly. Though the cough was muffled, Arizona had still heard it. She looked up, and smirked at Callie, and then continued to change into her 'normal' clothes (which, today, happened to be a light blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly), teasing Callie throughout the whole process.<p>

"You're staring, Calliope." Arizona said with a mischievous smile, her blue eyes twinkling madly, her pupils expanding every second, from the intense attraction that she felt towards the dark haired beauty.

Callie had opened her mouth, just about to respond when Arizona proceeded to push her to the wall, and took the Callie's lips in hers, who, in turn, traced the blonde's bottom lip with her tongue, resulting in a small moan. It took all of Arizona's self-control to not let the affection go any further. She pulled away from the kiss leaving the Ortho surgeon with pupils just as wide from attraction, and eyes that said that she wanted more. A smirk formed on Arizona's lips from this sudden wave of boldness, and she looked Callie straight in the eyes. "Will you go on a date with me tonight, Calliope?"

Callie, with a pleased expression, responded, "Yes. Of course. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready.'' She turned to her cubby, and pulled the red dress and heels that she kept for 'emergencies,' giving Arizona, in turn, a fair show. When she was finished, she grabbed her black purse. "Where were you thinking we'd go?''

The blonde playfully took Callie's hand in hers as they walked out of the locker room. "I was thinking that we could go to that little Italian restaurant down the road from here. I've heard it's to die for."

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona's waiter had just finished pouring the ladies wine when Arizona picked up her glass and sipped the wine slowly, looking at Callie, and thinking as she drank. She could not deny that it took all of her strength to not try and get Callie into her bedroom yet; when she was around the woman, even now, on their first real date, she felt such attraction and such electricity, that she found it hard to think of much else. But she had relationships that had started with sex before that didn't end well. She had enough respect and hope for Callie and their budding relationship that she didn't want to take the chance. She'd have to try and hold out, which, at the moment it crossed her mind, she'd knew it'd be a big challenge, for Callie was caressing her hand seductively. Arizona looked up and saw that Callie was stifling a giggle.<p>

Arizona questioned, with a half-smile, "What's so funny Calliope?''

Callie had positioned herself to where she knew that the candle light would embrace every feature on her face, and then, in a 'cheese ball' manner, she moved her eyebrows up and down. "Can't you just see this being one of the sets for those phone dating commercials? With the women who are trying to be seductive shrugging their eye brows and winking?" she finished, after miming, continuing to giggle. Arizona, finally understanding, joined in on the giggling. "Those commercials are awful!"

Their waiter, having only seen the bit of miming, rolled his eyes as he served the main dishes to the women. They ate their dinner, speaking almost the whole time. They talked about Seattle Grace, the residents and the attendings, so that Arizona could get a quicker feel for the place and its people. They talked about past dating experiences; things they enjoyed things they didn't. They proceeded to talk about a variety of topics, sneaking in a touch of a hand or footsie whenever they deemed appropriate. By the end of the meal, both were thinking to themselves about how well the date was going, and how little either wanted it to end.

They carried this last thought all the way back to the car that they had come in. After noticing how bright the moon was that night, Callie and Arizona both leaned against the car, taken away by the view of the night sky. Arizona glanced at Callie and noticed how beautifully the moonlight collided with her face, and how beautiful her eyes looked when they were filled with this child-like amazement. Arizona moved so that she'd be facing Callie, who was continuing to look at the sky for another moment, and who muttered, "It's really a beautiful view." Arizona, still looking at the woman in front of her, smiled as she responded, "Yes. It really is." Callie, who instantly noticed that Arizona was not talking about the sky, made eye contact with the blue orbs. Callie's eyes twinkled with anticipation as Arizona pushed one of her dark locks behind her ear, and her eyes made her way down to the Latina's lips; eyes that had quickly glazed over with desire. Arizona gently pressed her lips to Callie's, and sucked on them lightly. The kiss quickly became more heated, and the blonde guided the couple to where they'd be leaning on the car. She ran her hands through her date's rich, dark hair, tugging on it slightly as their tongues began to intertwine. She let out a small moan, and with a husky voice, while catching her breath, muttered, "Calliope." Callie moved her hands to the Peds surgeon's waist, for the last few heart-stopping kisses, and then pulled away, with a smirk.

The blonde, having given up on her earlier promise to herself (or so she thought), looked at Callie with pouty eyes. Callie, continuing to smirk, said, "We should save something for the next date." She leaned in and pecked the Peds surgeon one last time, and then got in the car. She quickly rolled down the window before Arizona crossed to the driver's seat of the car, and playfully said, "Take me home, Blondie." The blonde smiled, rolled her eyes, got into the car, and started them on their course to drop Callie off. Callie stroked Arizona's hand, which rested on the gear shift, on their way to her home.

When they finally arrived to her building, Callie leaned towards the middle of the car and gave Arizona one last memorable kiss for the night. She then grabbed her purse and got out of the car. "I had a good time, Arizona. Thanks for a wonderful date." She then walked up to her buildings door, and paused for a moment, wondering if she should be impulsive and invite Arizona up yet, since it was technically only their first date. She chose not to, deciding that it would be more fun to tease Arizona for the slightest bit longer, and continued to walk into her building.

Arizona leaned against her seat and sighed. She had already fallen for Calliope Torres, after only one date. She sat back up, and put the gear shift in drive. She pressed the gas and started to make her way home, happy that she chose to come to Seattle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, like I said, I've never been through this stuff before; it won't be a completely accurate date… So, yeah… I tried my best with the writing… I just always phrase things strangely, and it'll probably have sounded weird… And I don't put in much dialogue, so Arizona doesn't seem as cheerful as she usually does in the show… I'm trying! Well, anyway, thank you for reading this fic. Also, thanks to those who have either reviewed, set an alert, or added the story as a favorite. I appreciate it… Well, please R&amp;R, to let me know how I'm doing… Have a good weekend, or week, if I don't post this until Sunday or later… d-_-b<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4, Number Two's Good

_**Well, here it goes… I'm going to just go ahead and tell everyone that I am doing my best. From now on, I'll not second guess myself in my author notes… I'm doing my best, so here it is… I hope that you enjoy it… :D I don't own anything… P.S. This is set around a day after the last chapter… Which, I guess, was probably a Tuesday.**_

* * *

><p>Callie had just finished her surgeries and now she was finishing her post-op notes, or trying to. At this particular moment, she was chewing her pen, looking across the room at Arizona, who happened to be doing just about the same thing. Though Callie could see that Arizona was paying no attention to the environment around her (she was concentrating intently on her notes, enough for her brow to furrow), she still found the Peds surgeon to be beautiful.<p>

Mark smiled as he walked up to Callie, knowing exactly who she was looking and about how long. "Are you going to finish your post-op notes, or are you just going to stand there looking at someone who's looking pretty?" Callie instantly snapped out of the trance, and playfully glared at Mark. "You'd have trouble concentrating too, if you would've gone on a date like that last night." Mark chuckled; last night was a very good night for him, too. He brought himself back to the conversation. "So, are you going to ask her out again?" Callie dotted the last 'i' on her form and turned to Mark.

"Do you think it would be too soon to invite her over? In a sense, we've already been on two dates… Is it too soon to invite her over?" Callie questioned in a nervous tone.

Mark chuckled slightly at how giddy Callie was about the question. "I don't know. You two seem to have the hots for each other.'' He said, enjoying stringing his friend on. "Yeah. Ask her over…" he was going to say dirty things to make Callie blush and feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, but she turned the other way to glance at Arizona, who, at this point, was sending a dimply smile back Callie's way, and started to walk over.

"I'm going to go to lunch now. Have fun with your Peds girl."

Arizona came up to the nurses' station, and leaned against it, as Callie was doing. "Hello, Calliope." With a twinkle in her eye, she continued, in her normally happy manner, "Last night was awesome. Would you like to go out again Friday?" Callie jumped at the opportunity, deciding that she would listen to Mark. "Actually, I thought that you could come over, and I could cook for you." Arizona grinned, "Super." She looked at her watch, and continued, "I have to check up on a few of my patients. See you later?" Callie nodded, and watched Arizona wheel away, down the halls of the hospital. As soon as the blonde was out of sight, she made her way to the cafeteria, to eat lunch with her other favorite blonde.

* * *

><p>Callie had spent all of her free time on Thursday cleaning up the apartment for her and Arizona's date, and, now, as they were making their way down the hall, she was happy that she did. She had bought everything she needed for the date the day before, and she just knew that the night would be perfect.<p>

As they reached the door she paused for a moment, fumbling with her keys. Arizona then placed her hand on Callie's back, gently rushing her through the process. Callie opened the door and turned around to see Arizona looking around the place, a small smile forming on her face.

"Would you like some wine?" Arizona nodded, and then sat on a bar stool by the kitchen. Callie poured the white wine into a glass, and watched it double over on itself. She then slid the glass to the blonde. Arizona took a sip, and then looked at the fruits and vegetables that were spread across the counter, and questioned, with the slightest bit of excitement in her voice, "So. What are we going to have?"

"Salmon with shiitake mushrooms and red wine sauce."

"Oooh. Fancy." Arizona said, her eyes widening in a combination between excitement and sarcasm. "Need any help?"

"Actually, I made the dish earlier." Callie pulled the dish out of the oven and put it on the counter.

"Wow. That smells great!" Callie prepared dishes for the women, and then slid them onto the counter. Arizona took one bite of the salmon, and her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. "My goodness! This is amazing!"

Callie smiled, unknowingly, with some of the sauce left on her face. Arizona saw this and giggled, her dimples caving in. Callie's eyebrow arched quizzically, and Arizona said, "You have something… Here." She leaned towards the black haired beauty, took her bottom lip in her lips, and traced her tongue over the bottom of Callie's lip, where the sauce was conveniently located. She backed away with a slightly husky look in her eye, with a mischievous smirk. "There… I got it."

The rest of their dinner passed with just mere conversation, and they crossed over to the living room, with their glasses of wine, and their separate bottles. "So, let's talk about tonight." Arizona started, as she sat by Callie on the loveseat.

"Let's."

"Are we going to try and be the super polite couple who take things slow, or the heated, passionate ones who tear off each other's clothing?" Callie's eyes twinkled mischievously at the second option. She leaned forward to peck Arizona, who in turn deepened the kiss. As the kiss got more heated, Callie gradually pinned Arizona against the arm of the couch. Arizona ran her hands through the brunette's hair, tugging it as she let out a small moan. Callie took a moment, while her forehead was against the blondes, and said breathily, with gigantic pupils, and the trace of a smirk forming, "Number two."

Callie proceeded to kiss up and down Arizona's neck, who responded, with her eyes twinkling madly, "Yeah. Number two's good." She ended the sentence by crushing her lips against the brunettes. They experienced a few more heated moments on the couch before Callie got up, and reached her hand out towards Arizona, whose face showed anticipation. Arizona took hold of Callie's hand, and they proceeded to her bedroom for a night of unbridled passion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that was rather straight forward… I maybe should have said this before, but, what the heck? I'll say it now… I'll write a moderately fluffy chapter, but a raunchy one. That's why the highest any of my fics will rated at this point in my life is 'T.' I hope you enjoyed the chapter, one of the next few will be a fluffy date, but intended in sweet way, not a heated way. But it will be fluffy. I like fluffy. :D d-_-b<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5, Why Are We Screaming?

_**Okay… So I decided that I was going to try and introduce some of the other characters in the show, instead of it always just being Callie, Arizona, and Mark all of the time. I love them, but I want more… So, yes. This chapter picks up on Saturday, the day after the last chapter… And it's a kinda random, mixed chapter, taking place over three days… :D**_

* * *

><p>Arizona fell back down to her side of the bed, breathing heavily, worn out from her and Callie's amazing night. She was in partial shock; though her encounters of this manner had been good before, with Callie it was great. There was a new level of excitement and electricity that she had not before experienced. The blonde looked at the clock, and discovered that it was about 1 a.m. She leaned over to Callie's side of the bed, and placed a tender kiss on her lips, then dragged herself out of the bed. "I'm going to go. See you tomorrow, Calliope." Callie followed the blonde to the door and kissed her goodbye. She then made her way back to her room, and fell into a cozy slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>Meredith walked down to the hall of the hospital with all of the vending machines, wanting a snack. Well, she got her snack. And she found Christina, lying on a bed in the hall, looking tired. She got her bag of chips, and then she walked over and sat on the foot of the bed that Christina was lying on.<p>

"You okay? You look tired." She said, as she offered chips to her friend. Christina took a chip and replied, "I slept in the on call room last night; Callie wanted to have the place to herself so that she could get her freak on with Robbins."

"Oh," Meredith replied, after a small chuckle, popping another chip into her mouth. She was about to say something when their pagers started beeping, telling them to get to the ER.

They ran to the emergency room, where Christina happened to see Callie quickly filling out a form at a nurse's station. She sent Torres a half-hearted glare, which happened to be received, and laughed at, and then made her way to the ambulance bay where she impatiently awaited for blood and guts; she needed something to brighten up her day, fast.

* * *

><p>Callie had just finished repairing a broken femur, successfully, and now she sat down to lunch. After a couple of bites of the salad she was eating, Arizona walked up to the table and joined the Ortho surgeon for lunch. As Callie looked up and greeted Arizona, she saw Yang, who was sitting a few tables away. She chuckled to herself as she took another bite of her salad. Just moments later, Mark and Owen sat down at the table with the two women.<p>

Mark decided to inquire about the date, and looked at the two women, with an all too familiar grin forming on his face, "How was your date last night? Sounded pretty good." Arizona took a drink from her juice box, and looked at Callie, with a slight grin. Callie turned to Mark, and responded "Get a life, Mark." The group of Attendings continued to talk, and then the two women finished their lunch, and left the table.

As they walked to the elevator, to get back to their floors for work, Arizona mentioned, "I've heard a lot about him from the nurses." Callie nodded, and laughed, knowing exactly what Arizona was talking about, then responded. "Yeah. They're not his biggest fans… He's a good guy, though." Arizona nodded, and turned to Callie as the elevator 'binged' and questioned, "Bistro on Wednesday?" Callie nodded, and confirmed their date. Arizona gave Callie a dimply smile, kissed her cheek, and got off the elevator, ready to face the small humans and their makers.

* * *

><p>Wednesday came quickly, and before they knew it, Callie and Arizona were back in a car together, going on their fourth date. They arrived at the restaurant quickly, talked, flirted, and touched through the meal, and then decided to take a stroll after.<p>

As they walked, they held hands, and they talked. Arizona talked about her newfound appreciation for Seattle, Callie talked about Mark and the living arrangement, and just when they started talking about more interesting topics, Arizona yelped and jumped up against Callie, which, in turn, made the brunette scream as well. "What? Why are we screaming?"

"I saw a snake on the sidewalk." Callie looked over Arizona's shoulder, and saw a mere rubber tube sitting on the ground. She smirked, "It's just a rubber tube, Arizona." The blonde turned around, and inspected the object again. "Well, it looked like snake." Callie started laughing, which gradually grew louder. Arizona made a pouty face and crossed her arms, "Don't laugh at me Calliope Torres." Callie's laughing became a tad louder, and Arizona said, in the same stance as before. "I don't have to put up with this. There's a line of people waiting to be with me. I'm hot… and awesome." Callie, having gotten her laughing under control, pulled Arizona close to her as they started on their way back to the restaurant. "I know. But you will. You like me." She kissed Arizona's head, which was leaning on her shoulder, and held her hand tightly.

On their way back to the bistro, the couple happened upon a park with a swing set. Callie raised an eyebrow at Arizona, who grinned. They went to the swings, and started swinging. Arizona started, "You know, when I was a kid, I really liked swings. You just feel a surge of excitement that you don't often come by. Well, that was until surgery. I guess with surgery, I no longer need swings. It kind of gives you that same surge, but intensified." Callie nodded in agreement, smiling as she pictured Arizona as a kid. They swung for a few more minutes, and then continued back to their car, and then back to Callie's place. They had decided to order a movie off of the TV.

Callie laughed at a horrible joke in the movie, and then turned to say something to Arizona, when she saw that Arizona had fallen asleep, leaning on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around the blonde, and pulled her closer. The blonde sleepily wrapped both of her arms around Callie, and snuggled closer to her. Callie's heart warmed from the moment, and a small smile formed on her lips as she went back to watching the movie. She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p>Christina walked out of her room in the morning to find Callie and Arizona asleep on the couch, in the same positions they were the night before. If she were sentimental, this might be a cute sight. But she wasn't, so she proceeded to walk up to Callie and poke her, and say, "It's about time for work. You and Blondie need to wake up." Callie awakened, her brow slightly furrowed from the way that Christina had woken her up. She looked at Owen, who, at that point, was pouring a cup of coffee, and he shrugged. There wasn't much he could do about it.<p>

Callie woke Arizona up, and then got in the shower. She was about half way through the shower when she heard the door open. She then saw a yellow and blue figure, through the foggy door, make its way into the bathroom. The figure shed its clothes, and opened the shower door, where the brunette could finally see her clearly. And oh, what a sight she was. Callie's eyes twinkled as Arizona approached her and traced her jaw-line with her hand, and then leaned in for a kiss. They parted moments later, their foreheads still pressed against each other. Callie then ran her fingers through the blonde's hair as she planted another kiss on the blonde's lips. The blonde pulled her closer as she traced the brunette's bottom lip with her tongue. The brunette deepened the kiss even more, which quickly led to the most enticing shower experience that she had had in a long time.

The two women eventually finished their shower and proceeded to get ready to go to the hospital. As they walked to the there, with their hands entwined, Callie grinned; this was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have found that the further that I get into this fic, the harder that it's becoming to write it… It's hard to come up with all of these date ideas and everything… But, I will. Hopefully, the next date idea will be good… Well, anyway, I'll shut up now. Have a good week! d-_-b <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6, A Heart Shaped Box

_**Sorry that it took me a couple of weeks to post this. I read a book to help me with my writing, and then, soon afterwards, school started. This school year has the potential to be the most challenging yet. If you're wondering how that affects this, I'd just like those who read this fic to know that my updates may not come as frequently. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I hope to update within these next couple of weeks. P.S. Despite what I may have said before, this chapter is set a couple of dates later… on an important day… :D It's kind of fluffy! :D**_

* * *

><p>Callie was pacing her apartment whenever Mark walked in. He watched her for a minute before asking. "Callie?" She didn't look up at her name. He decided to step in front of her, and he said her name again, but, this time, louder. "Callie!" She looked up, upon hearing his husky voice, just as she was about to run in to him, and stopped in her tracks. "Oh. Hey Mark." He looked at her for a moment, and then continued, with his brows furrowed. "Why are you pacing?" She looked up at Mark, and the frenzy and confusion that were ablaze in her eyes before returned, and she had to fight the urge to start pacing again. "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. I have no idea what to get Arizona that isn't cliché, and she probably already got me something amazing."<p>

He looked at her and shrugged slightly. "Well, things are cliché for a reason; they tend to work." A smirk formed on his face, and he continued, "They can work well, I might add." She threw herself down on the couch, in temporary defeat. She thought back to Valentine's Days past, trying to think of the best and most thoughtful gift she had received up to this point. No luck, they were all indeed cliché. She then started to think of books she had read in the past, desperately trying to think of a good gift. Her mind, after a moment or two of thinking, finally landed on something. Something that, at the time of reading about it, she found rather sweet. She exhibited a small smile of victory, and returned to listen to Mark's list of ideas. "Once, I got this girl a necklace. She liked that a lot_._ You can't go wrong with jewelry." Callie nodded, and decided that she would but Arizona a piece of jewelry as well, just in case her other idea fell though.

Mark stopped talking ten minutes after the jewelry suggestion sat up straight, on the edge of the couch. He put his hands on his knees, and said, "Well, if you haven't thought of something yet, you're screwed. I'm going to go." She laughed, and bid him farewell, adding a 'Thanks Mark!" last. Callie closed the door behind the blonde as he walked out, and leaned against it, letting out a sigh of relief; she knew what to do for Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>The two women decided to go to a fancy restaurant for Valentines dinner, and, as the couple walked up to their table, Callie pulled out Arizona's chair for her, and the blonde looked up at her with a warm smile, "Thank you, Calliope." Callie grinned as she walked a few steps to her chair, and proceeded to sit down. Their waiter took their drink orders, which happened to be red and white wines, and quickly walked away to retrieve the beverages.<p>

Arizona looked up at Callie, and begun, "You know, Calliope, I think that this is going to be the best Valentine's date I've had in a while." Callie nodded, and smiled from the hope and anticipation that she felt for the night. They talked about Valentines dates past up until the time that the waiter returned with their wine and took their food orders, within that time, sharing a considerable amount of laughs. They proceeded to talk about their best Valentines dates as they received their entrees, and throughout the meal they talked of a wide array of topics. When their check came, they were quick to pay it, wanting to return to the Ortho surgeon's house quickly. Soon after they arrived, Callie popped open both the bottles of wine that they would consume that night, and walked to the living room where Arizona was casually lounging on a couch.

Not long after the sipping of wine had begun, they decided that it was time to trade gifts. Arizona gave Callie her gift first, which was a nice piece of silver jewelry, shaped like a heart. Callie laughed as she pulled out the necklace that she had gotten for Arizona, which happened to be almost identical. Arizona giggled as she saw the necklace, figuring out why Callie had giggled. She looked up to Callie with small smile forming on her lips, "Thank you, Calliope." Callie reached behind her as she told the blonde, "Actually, there's one more thing. It's kind of cheesy, but I think you'll like it." The brunette pulled out a little bundle from behind her back. She handed it to Arizona, looking slightly nervous.

The blonde removed the dark red wrapping paper slowly, and found that it had been covering a small wooden heart-shaped box. She proceeded to open the box, and found, by the dozens, the little white papers from Hershey's Kisses, each one reading, "Kisses." She then found a small piece of notebook paper, hidden underneath all of the strips. She read the instructions listed on the paper, which, in short, said that the strips of paper could be exchanged for kisses. The blonde's heart melted as she looked up to Callie, with more serious eyes than before, knowing that now was the right time to say what she had been thinking for days. With adoration in her eyes, she looked up at the brunette, "I love you, Calliope."

Callie, having been taken off guard, proceeded to only look at the blonde and blink, for a fraction of a second. She then responded, with a deeper, more serious voice than before, "I love you too."

The blonde opened the small wooden box and took out one of the paper slips. As she approached Callie, she put the small piece of paper in the brunette's pocket. The blonde then took the brunette's lips in her own. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. The blonde let out a small moan, and cupped the brunette's face in her hands as their tongues intertwined.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after a night full of passion, the two women laid tangled in the sheets of the brunette's bed. Arizona pulled Callie towards her, and once again took her lips in her own. She mumbled a goodnight, and snuggled up to the brunette, as a sleepy smile spread across her features; this was definitely the best Valentine's Day she had ever had.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well. There it is. Once again, the chapters may not be updated as frequently. I have a lot on my plate, but this will be my most prominent recreational concern. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it fluffy enough for the dateoccasion. Feel free to review! All of the 'hits' and reviews are appreciated. Thank you! Have a good week! :D d-_-b**_


End file.
